


Aayala becomes her own person

by orphan_account



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aayala isn't following the authors instructions anymore Funny short non romance fic





	Aayala becomes her own person

The fanfic opens with Aayala crossing her arms frustrated about something, yet she doesn't do anything about it. She just stands there angrily. 

“Gah! I hate Octavia. She always forces me to date men that I don't wanna date! I wanna be my own person!” Aayala shouts as the author hears this and decides to chime in.

“Aayala, if it weren't for me you wouldn't be made on that faithful September 2nd 2011…” Aayala groaned as she rolled her eyes.

“I don't care! First you make me do stuff that i don't want to do, and now you're saying I can't be here or there or exist because of you?” Aayala asked.

“That's right! I made you in my own image. It's a beautiful thing. Really, anything like that will make you feel better. Because you're beautiful just the way you are.” Octavia said as Aayala looked unamused. 

“I don't care, I just don't care.” Aayala states leaving to go be her own person. 

“Sigh. Look, Aayala, I care so much about your well being, and I want you to be happy!”

“IS PUTTING ME TOGETHER WITH SEVERAL DIFFERENT MEN MAKING ME HAPPY!?” Aayala asked, yelling. 

“...” 

Aayala was done.

“All I ask is to be dating one of them, not several…” Aayala said. 

“Who is that going to be?” Octavia asked.

“That is” 


End file.
